runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Arethied
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan talk:Knights of Guthix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 01:12, 1 August 2009 Yo Ya i did that. Anyways check out the new site, there is a link on Kaiser Blade wiki page. 03:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The Triumvirate. Arethied... Arethied... a shame. You should not take it as a bad thing, being under the Triumvirate is not a bad thing is it? Also, Sjblade told Ehtya something about uniting under the triumvirate about a week ago. Is there something wrong with uniting for a good cause? Do a bit more research on the Triumvirate before you decide if we are good or bad. EE, thats a good clan, lead by someone wise, They allied under the Triumvirate. Celthes, Also a decent clan, manages things well, as well they allied under the Triumvirate. Kaiser Blade, Also a good clan, I believe the Triumvirate could use them, as they the Triumvirate, Dont you? Feel free to read the Constitution or any other information on the Triumvirate, and please decide id the Triumvirate is not based on the right ideas. -ゼロウ Aretheid! Because of you and merdu our clan are on the verge of war with you! im trying to calm them down but they wont listen, now look what you've done! you cocky arse, i also red the forums and it looks like g force aint happy with yer, you better be prepare for what may come and you and your friends are the cause of it!--The Elder phew Glad we got this sorted out----The Elder 12:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC)The Elder Arethied, look what you got me into. I hope KaiserBlade fails and you rot. ThomasAllen Who the.. Hell are you? -Arethied/QpsIsFaiL Farcrusader Hes Farcrusader--The Elder 17:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) OK... I accept your apology. You possibly did not understand a small, harmless joke I was making. All this really didn't mean to happen. It was just a misuderstanding between you and I. So yeah, let's start fresh again. Kakayaa 21:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Your clan So you have decided to follow the elders footsteps. Arethied, let me persuade you otherwise, what is it you wish for me to do? Currently we must gain as much support as we can, I cannot act and fulfill what you want to accomplish without you telling me what it is you wish to accomplish. If you would inform me of these things I will be of a larger help. Kaiser Blade is an important clan to us (as are many others) and I will do what I can to urge you not to do this. Give me a goal you wish to accomplish for your clan so that I may help. Then things will be better right? ゼロウ 00:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Wars and events? suggest what the Triumvirate as a whole to could do to provide your clan these things? ゼロウ 01:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *If we were threatened, we would fight back. We cannot challenge someone innocent though. Look for potential other clans we could convince to join the Triumvirate, if they turn against us then we will attack due to circumstances. ゼロウ 01:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Arethied, you never did like me did you? Kaiser Blade is one of the original clans, you have power as a military leader, I don't know what the issue is, You aren't required to do anything but you wont remain in the Triumvirate when I will only help you. ゼロウ 23:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Well Arethied, you are right, I am going to change runescape for the better. I simply can't do that until the Triumvirate grows even larger. Patience is important in these situations, Ive planned everything out carefully. By beginning to establish a rebelion to change runescape for our advantage, it must start out small. Then it grows, No large movements can be made until we are all prepared, which isn't the case while we have so many people joining (and a few leaving) every week. If you truly wish to separate from the Triumvirate know this- I will always come to your aid if need be, I hope I will be accepted as help when I do so arrive. Kaiser Blade is a great clan, one I am sad to lose if it really is going to happen. ゼロウ 00:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Behalf of The Elders We have lost alot of members recently half of our members seem never to be on, but yesterday someone named "Holy Groddil" came to us saying he was Moohab3 but his account was hacked i have a feeling alot of people have been.... So we now have corruption on our hands we should have never joined The Truivimate because i has lead to this....I will be doing constant checks on sercurity but for now we only have 15 members (all who i Trust) and all 70+ we have altered our clan and only friends can join, but now most of us are worried that will happen to them so expect in-activeness from our clan...for now, Our once empire has been reduced and we are low on numbers but we will try to get through this nonsense that has over come us and hopefully will restore peace to the clan, this is he clan Generals speaking on behalf of the elders and we thought you needed to know this... Your Sincerely icethora and the rest of the generals (who are left)--The Elder Clan 18:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) oh and by the way * Zerouh Suck on this, you say the truivimvirate is powerful but we have only seen weak clans (excluding Kaiser Blade) wihou kaiser blade you are not as powerful as you think and if atacked you will lose, so be warned, you will eiher have to show kb some respect because they deserve and do some ruddy events otherwise you may find "your union" in a sticky situtaion--The Elder Clan 18:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *The Elder, you are one arrogant man. The Triumvirate is powerful, and continue to gains power! Many clans that are in the Triumvirate arent shown on the page and those who are KB isn't the only other powerful one. Power doesn't make anything. Kaiser Blade, EE, The Duprees, etc... those are strong clans (some more so than others and in different ways). I suggest we leave on friendly terms, instead of yourself criticizing myself and the many allied under the Triumvirate. ゼロウ 20:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Lol he's trying everything not to lose you XD--The Elder 08:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC)